Jorn
|Base ID = }} Jorn is a Nord bard at the Bards College, in Solitude. Background Jorn wishes only to graduate and enlist in the Legion, hoping his drums will lead the soldiers to victory. He does not agree with Viarmo's teaching methods of drumming, claiming the instructor's playing is too reserved and not passionate enough for his tastes. Interactions Tending the Flames The Dragonborn must talk to him after having convinced the Jarl to allow the celebration of the Burning of King Olaf during this quest. During the festival, he is often seen playing an instrument along with Ataf. Dialogue "I wish only to graduate and enroll with the Legion. My drums will lead our troops to victory." :You seem proud to be a bard. "And why wouldn't I be? We sing tales of kings, queens and their politics, 'tis true. But do you know who really makes history? The person who writes it." "Farewell, stranger." Tending the Flames "Ah, the bard-to-be. Did Viarmo send you?" :The Festival is back on. "I'll tell everyone we're ready but we'll start the festival at dusk. Come talk to me after dark, we'll get the festival started when you do." (After dusk) "Ah, the bard-to-be. Did Viarmo send you?" :The Festival is back on. "Great. Looks like you'll be one of us soon. We'll gather outside the College for the Burning of King Olaf." Conversations Jorn's solo Inge: "Your solo performance is about a week away. I expect to hear your early rendition tomorrow, understand?" Jorn: "I've converted the classic tale of Eyldi the Bear to be performed with drums. I think you'll be impressed!" Inge: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, back to your practice." Jorn's poem Giraud: "Pardon me, but I trust you've been working on your poem, on the classical heroes of Skyrim, yes?" Jorn: "Yes sir, Professor Gemane! It's a war epic about Hoag Merkiller's last stand!" Giraud: "I'm sure it will be fine, just don't be late." Skill in song Ataf: "I think Illdi's better than Dean Pantea actually knows. She just gets intimidated when she's in class and can't sing." Jorn: "I think someone has a crush on Illdi." Quotes *''"I wish only to graduate and enroll with the Legion. My drums will lead our troops to victory."'' *''"It's an honor to have Viarmo for instructions on drum, but he's far too reserved for my tastes."'' *''"Viarmo is too concerned with precision. What of instinct? Hmm? What of passion?"'' *''"Lisette's a fine lass, but when I join the Legion. She's not the type to wait for my return."'' Trivia *He has an attraction to Lisette, saying she's a "fine lass," but not the type to wait for a soldier's return. * He has been observed outside Jala's House in Solitude, shouting threats to which she is answering from inside. *After joining the Bard College should he die, you will receive a letter of inheritance containing 100 gold. Bugs *Requesting to play a song inside The Winking Skeever will result in him walking all the way back to the courtyard of the Bards College to perform. All patrons within The Winking Skeever will still dance and applaud his performance despite him being all the way across town performing it. * Upon assaulting an NPC, Jorn will send you a note wishing to employ your services for a job requiring violence. Reading the note starts a radiant quest, "Meet with Jorn about a job involving violence," that cannot be completed. Jorn has only two speech options, and neither one progresses the quest. Appearances * de:Jorn es:Jorn fr:Jorn pl:Jorn ru:Йорн uk:Йорн Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards College Members